1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack-type electrical connector, which has a base member loaded with contacts and a cover member pivotally supported on one end of the base member, whereby the cover member can be freely opened and closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Issue No. 5,679,013 discloses a jack-type electrical connector, which has a base member and a cover member pivotally supported on one end of the base member so that the cover member can be freely opened and closed. An receiving space is provided between the base member and the cover member under an opened state of the cover member when the cover member is located at an opened position. The receiving space flares upwards for receiving an inserted plug connector, with respective to a bottom mounting face of the base member. Applicants believe said type connector still occupies a larger space.